peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 August 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-08-10 ;Comments *Start of show: “Once again the ruthless men and women of the John Peel wingding have spent the weekend subjecting all the new releases to rigorous quality control checks. All those that failed are in tonight’s programme, along with sessions from Claire and Terence Trent D’Arby." *John had just been to Daddy Kool and Dub Vendor and plays two new pre's in this show, Jr Delgado and Anthony Malvo, both on Jammy's. *JP offers thoughts on Maradona after the Argentinian superstar had been booed while playing at Wembley the previous weekend for a World XI against a Football League XI as part of the Football League's centenary celebrations. (The Football League XI won 3-0.) *JP has been to see the Butthole Surfers at the Clarandon in Hammersmith the previous Thursday and still seems overwhelmed by the experience. Sessions *Terence Trent D'Arby #1 Recorded 1987-08-02. No known commercial release. *Claire #1 Recorded 1987-07-14. Repeat. First broadcast 22 August 1987. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bad Dress Sense: Could I Ever (12" - Goodbye... It Was Fun) Vinyl Solution *Junior Delgado: Illegal Gun (7") Jammy's :(JP: "And over the past six or seven months, I’ve been entertaining people by telling them I was the first person to play records by Terence Trent D’Arby on the radio. I’m not entirely sure this is true, but I did play the first single fairly on I think, because I liked it and liked his voice and still do. And since then, he has become one of the few interesting kind of figures in the world of pop music at a time when by and large most of them are so stereotypical and dull that you could do without the whole lot of them. And he did a session for Janice recently – scooped us again, we get used to that, “second nature to us now, like breathing out and breathing in” – but we decided to ask him if he’d do a session for us, and he has done, and I’ll be interested to know what you think of it.") *Terence Trent D'Arby: Soul Power (session) *Claire: Passion For Pamela (session) :(JP: "And many concerned young people have written in from all over Britain, and indeed all over northern Europe, asking me what I thought of the booing of Maradona in the match at Wembley last weekend. And I was all in favor of that, I must say, not because of the match in the World Cup and so forth, but because he has got more money than I have and is better at football. Well, only just.") *Kay Gee The All (ft DJ Drew): My Record Is Hot (12") B-Boy Records :(JP: "I bet that Maradona hasn't had his car vandalised by Beastie Boys fans either.") *Ex: Knock (2xLP - Too Many Cowboys) Ron Johnson *LTD: Your Love Is The Answer :(JP, on seeing the Butthole Surfers live for the first time the previous Thursday: "Perfectly extraordinary. I mean, excellent. But if you said you enjoyed it, I should be seriously concerned about you as a human being. But very well worth seeing and hearing.") *Blast: Winding Down (LP - It's In My Blood!) SST *Screaming Trees: Don't Look Down (LP - Even If And Especially When) SST *Anthony Malvo: Give Me Your Loving (7") Jammy's *Claire: Filled with Fear (session) *Prime Time: So Damn Tough (12") Suntown *T. Rex: Sun Eye (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Expando Brain: Thyroid (LP - Mother Of God, Its Expando Brain!) Vacant Lot *Terence Trent D'Arby: Under My Thumb (session) *Conditionz: Walk Alone (LP - Cream Soda Throw Rug) Primal Lunch ‎ *Higgs & Twins: Down In The Ghetto Version (7") Jammy's *Napalm Death: Point Of No Return (LP - Scum) Earache *Der Plan: Die Paranoia-kritische Methode (LP - Es Ist Eine Fremde Und Seltsame Welt) Ata Tak *Claire: Wife Lover Killer (session) *Gang Of Four: Not Great Men (LP - Entertainment) EMI :(''JP, on the Butthole Surfers again: "I can’t remember an experience where the gauntlet was thrown more vigorously at my feet and I still haven’t really made my mind up about a great deal of it, but I’m very, very glad that I went and would very much like to see them again.")'' *Butthole Surfers: 22 Going On 23 (LP - Locust Abortion Technician) Blast First *White Zombie: Kick (EP - Psycho-Head Blowout) Silent Explosion *Primitives: Thru The Flowers (single) Sarah @''' *Almighty LC: School's Out *Claire: Who Haunted Mrs. Robbins? (session) *MFD: Wonder Baby (LP - Music For The Deaf) DSI '''@ *One Thousand Violins: Locked Out Of The Love-In (EP) Constrictor *Terence Trent D'Arby: Heartbreak Hotel / Mannish Boy (session) *Muddy Waters: Mannish Boy *Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 5 File ;Name *01 John Peel Show 10 August 1987 part1.m4a *02 John Peel Show 10 August 1987 part2.m4a *03 John Peel Show 10 August 1987 part3.m4a * 1987-08-10 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 * 5) John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ;Length *46:52 *47:24 *19:37 * 1:55:30 * 5) 1:01:52 (56:35-1:01:07) ;Other *5) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ;Available * 'Peel Tapes Rewound' via The Peel Tapes. * Direct Linkhttp://www.megaupload.com/?d=72BJHAFJ (files in archive including files from other shows) * Mooo * 5) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared